randomcartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10: Victor the Delivery Dog/Bronk
The tenth episode of Random! Cartoons. 'Victor the Delivery Dog' Created by Niki Yang Directed by Niki Yang and J.A. Overtoom 'Synopsis' Victor's a dedicated hungry pug who delivers the mail along with his envelope sidekick, Mr. Papier. Will helping an egg family reunite prevent Victor from reaching his double bacon cheeseburger with cheese at dinner time? 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' This is Niki Yang's second short for Frederator Studios with the first one being "Two Witch Sisters". 'Trivia' 'Bronk & Bongo' Created by Manny Galan and Alan Goodman Directed by Gary Conrad 'Synopsis' Hold onto your socks! One half Marx, one half Abbott, and one half Costello(!), Bronk and Bongo are a couple of dogs who are mistaken to be world-famous German doctors in this madcap, zany romp. 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' This short was the brainchild of animation artist Manny Galan and business man Alan Goodman. Alan is close friends with Fred Seibert and worked with him prior to their old company Fred/Alan in 1983 before Fred joined Hanna Barbera Studios in 1991. They also reunite together in their short for Random!, Six Monsters. Manny Galan created the character design and both Alan and Manny written the short. Gary Conrad, who also directed Andrew Dickman's Ivan the Unbearable and Jim Wyatt & Karl Toegre's Ratzafratz, also directed the animation for this short. Manny and Alan did voices in this short. They also made a pitch bible for it but Nickelodeon was not interested. 'Trivia' *Bronk & Bongo are based on Abbott & Costello and Jerry Generic is based on Sid Fields. *Adam Busch's voice for his character Jerry Generic was sped-up at 6.5%, according to the duo on the Frederator blogs and their pitch packet. *The title card for Bronk & Bongo is based on 1960s Hanna Barbera cartoons. Fred Seibert was the last president of the company before it was sold to Warner Bros. 'Thom Cat' Created by Mike Gray Directed by Jeff DeGrandis 'Synopsis' Thom Cat is the smartest cat; he wears people clothes and is a master inventor. When the neighborhood bully Rusty disrupts a girls tea party, Thom Cat is forced to use his invention - "the Octo-tail" - to get revenge. 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Thom Cat was based on a self-published comic Mike Gray did called "Fluff #1". When he was pitching to Frederator Studios, he was convinced by animation director Larry Huber to pitch Thom Cat to them. The short got the green-light. Since it was going to be done traditionally at SaeRom Animation, Inc., he handed the direction to Jeff DeGrandis who was also working on directing Kyle Carrozza's MooBeard: The Cow Pirate and his own short The Finster Finster Show. Mike did the original storyboards, Luther McLauren did the final ones and Katty Pittenger did the layouts. The score was done by Andy Paley who did Sugarfoot and MooBeard. He entered Andy Paley and Thom Cat's voice Jim Meskimen to the Annie Awards but they weren't nominated. After it aired, Mike produced some Flash-animated content based on Thom Cat. 'Trivia' Category:The Random! Cartoons Wiki